Traducción del Manga al Español
by Mekare-Soul
Summary: Apoyen el proyecto!... Listo. ARC I: Ahí vienen los Get Backers!... Capítulos 1, 2 y 3 del Volumen 1... Trabajando en el ARC II.
1. Información

**TRADUCCIÓN DEL MANGA**

Hola a todos, quisiera embarcar un gran proyecto como es la traducción del manga de Getbackers en español al menos publicar los dialogos y describir lo más exactamente los dibujos por aquí… Como muchos sabran en EU sólo salió hasta el tomo 20 y hasta nuestros días con el problema de quien podría comprar la licencia para continuar su publicación se ha hecho casi todo una Odisea conseguir los scans y los tomos en inglés de este fabuloso manga, por supuesto nunca faltan los grandes fans que con su arduo trabajo logran hacer los scans y gracias a ellos ya se ha conseguido publicar hasta el tomo 37 en inglés, y conseguir traducciones, diálogos de los últimos tomos.

Pues bien, dicho todo lo anterior es casi imposible que aquí en Latinoamérica llegue a nuestras manos dicho manga… Por supuesto todos aquellos que manejamos el inglés podemos gracias a internet leer los tomos y ver hasta dónde ha llegado la trama y que tan diferente es del anime, y nos seguimos enamorando de sus personajes, sus situaciones, sus luchas, sus enemigos nuevos y los no tan nuevos… Pero también un gran número de fans que no manejan el inglés y probablemente se hayan tenido que conformar con ver RAWS del manga sin saber realmente qué está pasando o simplemente se conforman con lo sucedido en el anime, y es una verdadera lástima ya que este manga entre más lees más te hace adicto y más descubres que no es sólo el cuento de dos recuperadores.

Incluso mi historia de GetBackers "**El Pasado de un Amor" **quise llevarla poco a poco a la trama del manga y darle al los lectores una idea de lo que sucedió en los últimos tomos del manga pero creo que los fans merecen saber qué pasó exactamente, así que pensaba reeditar la historia y que continuara su argumento original… Como he dicho es un proyecto ambisioso y que requiere un gran esfuerzo y … Tiempo… Estoy dispuesta a tomar las riendas de este reto pero tampoco quisiera que mis esfuerzos sean en vano, así que me gustaría saber quienes están interesados en que se haga este proyecto, sus inquietudes, incluso aquellos que se anime a colaborar…

Espero que mucha gente esté interesada ya que este manga vale la pena, aunque sea sólo conocer su contenido…

Gracias a todos por su atención

**Atte. Jhoita Midou de Kou**** 2**


	2. ARC I: Ahí vienen los Get Backers

**Traducción del manga al español**

**Disclaimer****: **

Ningún personaje de la siguiente historia me pertenece , sólo intento recrear al español la historia, personajes, lugares, etc. Creados por Yuya Auki y Rando Ayanime quienes son los autores originales.

**Traducción:** Jhoita Midou de Kou 2

Notas de autora:

Por favor este es un proyecto grande y ambisioso así que solicito paciencia y para los interesados en publicarlos en otros medios u páginas por favor pidan mi permiso antes… Espero que disfruten… Gracias!

Quiero agradecer enormemente a todos y cada uno de los fansubs que han trabajado arduamente en llevar este manga al inglés! Ya que sin ellos este proyecto no estaría en pie… Ya casi llegan al desenlace de este manga, casi completo el Volumen 37, sólo dos volúmenes más y sabremos cómo terminó en realidad este fabuloso manga.

He decidido colocar los diálogos nada más… Con pequeñas descripciones de lo que pasa a su alrededor ya que esto es sumamente extenso y ya que los volumenes y demás de este manga se pueden conseguir en Internet. Quien desee el volumen del cual estoy traducciendo por favor póngase en contacto conmigo y le daré más detalles.

La palabra "Arc." Que se encuentra escrita debajo del número del Volúmen, es la abreviatura de "Arco"… Es el nombre del Arco Argumental.

Las primeras partes se subdivirán ya que en el manga original en los primeros capítulos son muy extensos, al ponerlo al escrito se vuelvan más extenso y la idea es intentar que sea agradable la lectura y no algo interminable y tedioso.

Las letras en _cursiva _son pensamientos

**VOLUMEN 1**

**ARC**** I.**: AHÍ VIENEN LOS GET BACKERS

**CAPÍTULO 1**

-"… Get Backers"- Una muchacha cuyos cabellos estaban totalmente recogidos escuchaba con atención y duda lo que sus locutores le decían.

Ban -"¿Nunca has oído de nosotros preciosa?... Nuestro lema es: Si te lo han quitado, nosotros lo recuperamos".

Ginji -"¿No has escuchado del duo invencible?"-

Ban -"Yo, Ban Midou"-

Ginji -"Y yo, Ginji Amano"

Ban -"Garantizamos un 100% de éxito en la recuperación de aquello que ha sido alejado de nuestros clientes"-

Ginji -"Somos los Get Backers"-

Muchacha -"Wow, entonces son ustedes, chicos… Ok. Ahora, por favor ponga su huella digital aquí"-

Ban -"Huh?... Hey, espera un momento"

Ginji - "Hey! ¡¿No escuchas cuando la gente te habla?"

Muchacha -"Yup, Los escuché Señor Ban y Señor Ginji"

Ban-"Por eso es que te estamos diciendo que te hagas amiga de nosotros"

Muchacha -"Ok, incluyendo su cuenta por la estacionar en un lugar prohibido, la cuenta por remolcar su auto y la cuenta por recuperar su auto eso suman 57000 yenes

Ban -"¿Acaso no me has escuchado?"

Muchacha -"Por favor pague el monto que debe aquí en la oficina o en el Banco en el periódo de una semana"

**/o/**

Ban -"Hey! Hey! Ustedes las chicas hermosas, ¿Podrán darme un poco de su tiempo?, Hay escasez de sangre, por favor donen"

Muchacha 1-"¿Qué debemos hacer?"

Muchacha 2-¿Qué piensas de eso?"

.

Ban-"¡WOW!...No puede ser… ¡¿Eres Utada?, no puede ser, pero eres exactamente parecida a ella".

Muchacha 1-"¿Es cierto?, bueno, es la primera vez que me dicen esto"

Ban -"Por Dios, aunque no eres Utada el parecido es increíble, dime, ¿Son familia?... _Exactamente las mismas porque las dos tienen dos ojos_… Por cierto, por más que te miro, más te pareces a Hirosue… _Sólo por el corte de cabello_".

Muchacha 2 -"Tu realmente sabes cómo sacarle conversación a una chica"

Ban -¿Qué quieres decir?, sólo soy una persona honesta que dice la verdad… ¿Verdad?"

Giinji-"S-Si"

Muchacha 1 -"Bueno, ¿Entonces a donde deberíamos ir? ¿Tal vez a un bar o algo?

Muchacha 2 -"Ok, ¿qué piensan ustedes chicos?... Tampoco me importaría si vamos a un sitio de kareoke"

Ban - "Tengo una idea excelente, ¿Qué tal aquella tienda de hamburguesas que está allá? Para que nos compren algunos almuerzos de hamburguesas y algunos nuggets de pollo"- Luego del puñetazo- "¡¿Cómo te atreves puta ponzoñosa?... Y pensar que malgasté mi tiempo coqueteandote… ¡Ustedes chicas haciendo dinero a través de hombres viejos, al menos pudieron comprarnos unas hamburguesas!, ensangrentadas putas perversas disfrazadas de chicas de preparatoria… Su maquillaje está tan mal hecho que parecen unas máscaras de la muerte"

Ginji -"Vámonos Ban-chan, eso fue muy vergonsoso… Ellas tuvieron razón en molestarse Ban-chan, quiero decir que unos extraños te esten pidiendo que les compres comida… Los chicos usualmente no hacen estas cosas"

Ban -"Cállate Ginji, lo pude lograr si me hubiera conseguido un poco de ayuda por aquí o ¿quieres morir de hambre?"

Ginji -"No hemos comido en tres días y ya estoy sufriendo de malnutrición… Creo que mi cerebro dejó de funcionar propiamente… Los cargos por el remolque fueron muy duras. En lugar de pagar la renta, tuvimos que usar todo nuestro efectivo para pagar las multas".

Ban -"Deja de quejarte y atrae clientes rápido".

Ginji -"Hey Ban-chan, ¿no sería mejor trabajar en alguna tienda o algo?. Podríasmos ganar lo suficiente como para comer"

Ban -"Idiota. ¿Ginji has perdido tu orgullo?... Somos los GetBackers y no tenemos tiempo para trabajos de medio tiempo"

Ginji-"Pero Ban-chan, he estado pensando…"

Ban-"¿Qué?

Ginji- "No puedes llenar tu estómago con el orgullo. Mira la realidad hemos estado viviendo de agua por tres días".

Ban - "Deja de quejarte y haz tu trabajo. Atrae clientes".

Gini -"Wow, mira esto: obtienes 10,000 yenes por un día de trabajo… Tantos trabajos"- Observando la revista y volteándose consecutivamente a Ban- "Oh oh y estos incluyen la comida".

Ban -Regañándolo- "Hey, deten este sin sentido. No hay manera que lo haga".

Ginji -"Es demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar, voy a aplicar para el trabajo ahora mismo"

Ban -"No importa lo que digan, no lo haría aunque mi vida dependiera de ello… ¿Qué tal es el pago?. Si es más de 9,000 yenes (Aprox. 90dólares) el día, podría considerar la oferta".

Ginji -Mostrando su celular- "Lo han cortado… Mi celular… "Ban… Ban-chan ¿el dinero?¿Ni siquiera podemos encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo?"

Ban -"Maldición, sabía que no seríamos capaces de encontrar trabajos en la calle".

Ginji - Tres… Hace tres días teníamos dinero, tienes toda la culpa".

Ban - "¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede Ginji?, Tú, fuiste tú…"

Ginji - "Nuestro carro fue remolcado porque fuiste un tacaño por no pagar el aparcamiento… Mis ahorros… 30000yenes (Aprox. 300 Dólares)".

Ban - Espera… ¡Cálmate Gini!".

Ginji - "Tienes la culpa, toda la culpa bastardo".

Ban sólo grita desesperado al sentir los 10000 voltios que emergen de Ginji… Ban cae electrocutado, quemado y botando vapor por todo su cuerpo al suelo, mientras Ginji desconcertado.

Ginji -"Oh… Lo siento, ¿Te lastimé?... Fue un accidente"

Ban -"Por supuesto, maldita anguíla eléctrica. ¿Intentas matarme?... ¿Ginji?.

Ginji - "Perdí el control porque estoy hambriento."

Ban-"Estúpido".

Frente a una máquina dispensadora de bebidas

Ban – "Déjame recordarte que ese es nuestros últimos 110 yen (aprox. 1,1 dólares)".

Ginji- "¡Grandioso!... Gracias… Gracias… ¡Hey!, ¿cuál debemos elegir?¿Cuál?... ¡Wow! Observa esto Ban-chan… Dice tiene lo que equivale a la cantidad de calorías de un día con sólo con una lata… ¡Hey! Podríamos compartirlo, los dos obtendríamos la mitad del día"

Ban – "Imposible"

Ginji – "Ban-chan… ¿El jugo?"

Ban – "…"

Ginji – "¿?"

Ban – "… No puede ser… Necesito 10 yen… ¡Ggrrrrrr!, ¡¿Quién fue el bastardo que cobra 120 yen por un jugo enlatado?

Ginji - ¡Hey!, a lo mejor en algun lado hay 10 yen tirados en el suelo"

Ban – "¡Si!... Encuentrálos Ginji… Son sólo 10 yen"

Ginji – "10 YEN… 10 YEN… 10 YEN"

Voz – "Aquí… 10 yen"

La voz proviene de un niño.

Niño – "Hola… Vi su anuncio allá atrás. Ustedes recuperan cosas ¿Verdad?... Los contrataré por 10 yen. Quiero que recuperen para mi el juego de Final Fantasy 8"

Ban – "Escucha, niño"

Ban seguía con la mirada la dirección de la moneda

Ban – "Tus hermanos mayores son profesionales y nuestros costos son altos… Costosos… Esa clase de cosas de niño… Deberías hablarlas con tus padre o con tus maestros… ¡Hey! Detén eso… ¿Intentas molestarme, rata?

Niño – "Entonces… ¿Lo harán o no?"

Ban – "No voy a repetirtelo rata estúpida"

Niño – "Rápido recuperame Final Fantasy o serás una rata muerta"

En un parque

Anciano 1 – "Qué crueldad, ¿No están muy grandes como para molestar a los niños pequeños?... Esos malvivientes intentan robar a ese niño pequeño"

Anciano 2 – "¡shhhh!, ten cuidado… Podrían escucharte… No sabes lo que la gente joven de estos días podría hacerte… El mundo ha cambiado definitivamente, cuando eramos jóvenes el intimidar al débil era un acto vergonzoso"

Anciano 1 – "Susake- san, en estos días la gente no tienen morales"

Ban – "_Esto… esto es tan bajo_"

Ginji – " En verdad que somos unos malvivientes Ban-chan"

Ban – "Déjame en paz y di algo…¿Me escuchas? rata"

Voz masculina – "¡Hey! Ustedes… Con el que conversan es mi hijo, ¿acaso tienen un negocio con él?"

Ban – "No señor, nosotros sólo intentamos ser su amigo"

Ginji - "… ho ho ho"

De vuelta en la máquina dispensadora de bebidas

Ban – "Nosotros… Estamos de vuelta… Toma, Final Fantasy"

Niño – " hey, buen trabajo… Aquí están los 10 yen"

Ginji - "Mierda… Hey, piénsalo…¿Nosotros no obtenemos siempre este tipo de trabajos?... Los patéticos y mal pagados"

Ban – "De verdad, ¿por qué pasamos por toda esta mierda sólo por 10 yen."

Ginji – "Por fin, el jugo que nos dará las calorías necesaría para un día… Hey, mitad de día 'kay"

Ban – "Si, si"

La parte trasera del producto que cae dice lo siguiente

Delicias Tokio Agua series: Especialidades Deliciosas Chiba's

"**Agua**"

Por supuesto, no contiene calorías.

Porque es agua

Ban – "Hey, esto debería ser jugo, ¿por qué demonios es esta agua? Aún no hemos presionado nada"

Ginji – "aaaaaaaahhhhhhh… Alguien atascó con algo uno de los botones"

Niño – "Muahahahahahahahaha… Son realmente estúpidos, han caído por esto… Estoy riendo tanto que mi estómago duele"

Ban – "Alimaña, estás taaaaan muerto… Me comeré tu cerebro para llenar mi estómago… No… No más energía"

Ginji – "Mi jugo, mi jugo, mi jugo, mi jugo, mi jugo… Mi mitad de nutrición diaria"

**/O/**

Ginji – "comida, comida, comida… Hambre, hambre, hambre"

Ban – "Muriendo a muerte"

Muchacha 1 – "Asco, mira aquellos indigentes, ¿Estarán hambientos hasta morir?¿crees que estén muertos?"

Muchacha 2 – "Ultimamente hay muchos por aquí, disulpa conversaba con mi amiga"

Ginji – "Ban-chan mira esas moscas"

Ban – "Probablemente ellas creeran que ya estamos muertos… Tal vez lo estemos… Ah? No es ésa Matsuda Yuusaku soy un gran fan de ella… Yuusaku… por favor permítame seguirla y podremos llorar bajo el Sol juntos"

Ginji – "Espera Ban-chan, no te vayas con él… Yuusaku está muerto, no puedes irte con él"

Anciano – "Tomen… Hey, coman… No sean tímidos… Son algunas sobras que me dieron, de donde esto vino hay más, así que por favor dejen de comerse mi mano"

Ginji – "Ban-chan estaba cguardando ese para el final"

Ban – "Cállate.. ¿A quién le importa?... Ginji, te comiste los tres extras"

Ginji – "No dijiste que ¿a quién le importa?"

Ban – "phew… No esperaba una comida tan agradable en un sitio como éste… Casi muriendo de hambre"

Ginji – "Gracias viejo, salvaste nuestras vidas… No habíamos comido en tres días"

Anciano – "Me alegro… Pensé que ya estaban muertos cuando los vi… Oh no, la vela se apaga… Esperen un momento chicos, que voy a buscar otra vela, creo que todavía tengo otra"

Ginji – "Viejo, viejo… Espere un momento, aquí hay algo que le puedo reparar"

Anciano – "Disculpe, ¿exactamente que intenta hacer?

Ban – "Sólo espere un poco. Pronto verá… Usted verá algo interesante"

Ginji – "Mire, lo encontré… El sustituto para la vela"

Anciano – "Hahaha esa es una vieja lámpara de luz fluorescente… No tengo electricidad aquí"

Ginji – "Permítame mostrarle mi única habilidad, observe con cuidado"

Anciano – "Eso es increible, ¿es alguna clase de truco?"

Ban – "Nope, es un talento natural"

Anciano – "En serio, ¿quienes son?

Ban – "Somos el duo que vive bajo el lema "Si te lo han quitado, nosotros lo recuperamos" llamados Get Backers, garantizamos un 100% de éxito en la recuperación de aquello que ha sido alejado de nuestros clientes… Soy Ban Midou"

Ginji – "Yo soy Ginji Amano"

Ban – "De cualquier modo, la habilidad que posee Ginji no es tan extraña en realidad, ¿conoce sobre las anguilas eléctricas?, cuando siente que están en peligro su cuerpo activa un mecanismo de defensa y generan electricidad para protegerse… Esas misma células que generan electricidad se encuentran en el cuerpo humano… En el caso de Ginji, esas células son más evidentes."

Anciano – "¿Ban-kun tú también posees ese poder?"

Ban – "Bueno, ¿has escuchado sobre "el ojo maligno"?

Anciano – "No.. No lo he escuchado"

Ban – "No ha escuchado sobre él… eso significa"

Ginji – "¿Vie… Viejo?"

Ban – "Hey viejo, ¿Estás bien?"

Ginji – "Ban-chan voy a buscar una ambuilancia"

Anciano – "Espera… No… No te preocupes… Es solo que toda la emoción del día… Tranquilos, sólo necesito descansar un poco… Disculpenme jovenes pero es que mi cuerpo ultimamente pareciera que no me escuchara… Bueno, creo que es mi edad. Estas noches de Tokyo tensan el cuerpo… Cuando era joven trabajaba muy duro, tal vez ahora esté viviendo así pero en el pasado era dueño de una fábrica. Vine a Tokyo con más nada que la ropa que llevaba en las espaldas y trabajé sin descanso, hice muy buenos amigos y me casé pronto. Luego fui bendecido con una hija, fue dura esa época pero también la más feliz de mi vida… Pero debido a las recesiones de la economía, las condiciones se volvieron malas. Mi deuda comenzó a crecer y la compañía cayó en bancarota. Y los acreditores clandestinos a quien les pedí prestamos no me olvidaron y los yakuza se llevaron a mi hija…. Se que no debería pedir cosas imposibles pero el nombre de mi hija es Yamamura Rika, ¿podrían ayudarme a traerla de vuelta?"

Ginji – "Viejo"

Anciano – "Esto es todo lo que tengo… Pero les prometo que trabajaré duro para pagarles… Trabajaré duro… Trabajaré duro… Trabajaré, trabajaré, trabajaré hasta que les pague su dinero. Así que por favor sólo un vistazo de ella, se los suplico. Sólo quiero… Quiero verla una última vez"

Ban – "Lo siento, no es suficiente dinero"

Ginji – "Ban-chan"

Ban – "Incluso que se esté postrando, lo siento. No hacemos préstamos… Comenzar una peea con los Yakuza a cambio de comida, no importa desde donde lo vea no me cuadra. Lo siento tendrás que buscar en otro lado"

Ginji – "BAN-CHAN"

Ban – "¿Quiere pelear con los Yakuzas? ¿En serio? Ve tú sólo"

Anciano – "Disculpen por hablar de manera tan egoísta. No se preocupen por este viejo murmurando cosas sin sentido. Hablé demasiado"

Ban – "¿Tienes una foto de ella?, si es sólo un vistazo tal vez podría hacer algo"

Anciano – "¿?... No, no tengo ninguna"

Ban – "Bueno, ahora si no podemos hacer nada"

Anciano – "No te preocupes, el pensamiento fue suficiente"

Ginji – "Hey Ban-chan, ¿Estás despierto?"

Ban – "…"

Ginji – "Sobre lo que el viejo dijo…"

Ban – "No… No haremos trabajo de caridad, puede que no sea justo con el viejo pero no iremos"

Ginji – "_así que estabas despierto… _Lo entiendo pero… Ahora, ¿en realidad ahora no necesitamos dinero?, antes trabajamos por solo 10 yen. Fueron sólo sobras, pero nos dejó comer todo el Onigiri que quisiéramos… Ban-chan, lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo"

Ban – "Geez Ginji, no dijiste "no puedes alimentar tu estómago con orgullo", digiérelo, tal vez haya algún cambio… Bueno, aún le debemos una comida"

Ginji – "Si"

Anciano – "¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿dónde están esos dos?"

**/O/**

Ginji – "Oh, llegamos… Cámaras de seguridad, los guardias del patio dan bastante miedo… Wow, tantos… Ban-chan ¿Qué debemos hacer?"

Ban – "¿Qué crees?... Recuperar lo que ha sido robado, no lo olvides somos el duo invencible los "Get Backers"… Bueno, vamos Ginji."

Ginji – "Enseguida"

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1**

**/O/**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

El resumen dice: "Dos jovenes con poderes extraños, que se llaman a sí mismo un equipo de recuperadores los "Get Backers". Ellos conocen a un anciano en Shinjiku, quien le han secuestrado su hija. Bañados con el resplandor de la Luna, los dos corren a traves de la dormida ciudad"

Ginji – "Hey Ban-chan, ¿atacarán pronto? O… Eso, eso es malo… ¿Qué?"

Ban – "ooh, parece que a este compañero le agradas"

Ginji – "¿Ban-chan?... Ah, ¿usaste el "ojo maligno"?

Ban – "… Parecido"

Ginji – "Cosquillas… entonces, ¿él cree que soy su dueño o algo parecido?"

Ban – "No, no… Una agradable perra"

Ginji – "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… Eso no está bien Ban-chan… Ban-chan eres un bastardo"

Ban – "Ssshhh… Para de detenerte así. Vamos a seguir Ginji"

Ginji – "Ah. Okay"

Ban – ¿Qué será?. Está construida a prueba de balas."

Ginji – "¿Eso es extraño aquí?

Ban – "¿Qué cosa?"

Ginji – "El guardia, el guardia"

Ban – "Por supuesto que hay guardias, estamos en una casa de los Yakuza"

Ginji – "Pero, ¿no hay demasiados?. ¿Se están preparando para alguna clase de crimen?¿Por qué tienen guardias en el jardín de la mansión?"

Ban – " En todo caso, mirando por encima, ¿No te da el presentimiento que no son más que son una banda de mediocres?"

Ginji – "Dueleee… ¿Por qué te detuviste sin avisar?"

Ban – "Cállate… Las cámaras de seguridad vienen integradas con rayos infrarojos… Es tu turno Ginji"

Ginji – "Okay, puedes contar conmigo Ban-chan"

Ban – "No uses demasiado shock eléctrico, ya que no sabes que pasará con eso"

Ginji – "No te preocupes, estaré bien… Entré en el sistema, si sólo pudiera pasar sobre el código… Lo hice."

Hombre 1 –"¿Huh?, ¿escuchaste algo?

Hombre 2 –"No"

Hombre 1 –"bueno, de todas maneras el sistema de seguridad no se ha caído"

Hombre 2 – "Si quieres ve a verificar si algo pasó"

Hombre 1 – "Entiendo, iré al baño… Estoy seguro que escuché algo por aquí… La cámara está rota"

Ban –"Gracias por su trabajo duro, ahora quédese callado"

Ban – "Lo siento por haber traido al hermano mayor a un sitio como este… Como verás este es un sitio muuuuy grande y nos perdimos"

Hombre 1 – "No me engañan… ¿De qué organización vienen?"

Ban – "No seas tan ruidoso… No es que quisieramos pelear contra ustedes"

Ginji – "Ban-chan me asustaste"

Ban –" Una chica llamada "Yamamura Rika"… ¿Podrías por favor decirme dónde está?, la tomaron como rehén por una deuda"

Hombre 1 –"Estúpidos, bastardos, ¿Nos están subestimando?. ¿Realmente entiende lo que están haciendo?, ellos los matarán"

Ban – "Ah, cállate. Ginji dale una descarga"

Ginji –"No hay problema"

Hombre 1 –"¿Qué es esto? Estoy siendo acorraladO por esta alimañas"

Ban –" De cualquier modo, dale una descarga de 50,000 voltios"

Ginji – "Te diré. En este mundo hay un montón de cosas que no comprenderás en tu pequeño mundo, por ejemplo: liberar electricidad de repente. Los humanos pueden hacerlo, y es por eso que es mejor si nos contestas rápido"

Hombre 1 –"No me jodas… Debes de tener algún truco, me quieren convencer para hable"

Ban – "Dale 80.000 voltios"

Hombre 1 –" Me están engañando, ¿eso es todo lo que haces?"

Ban- "100.000 voltios… 120.000… 150.000"

Hombre 1 –"Lo siento, les diré todo"

Ban – "Eso está mejor"

**/o/**

Rika- "¿Kotan? ¿Quién es?"

Ban _"No hagas ruido"

Ginji – "Actuas como un grocero… Todo está bien, porque no haremos nada, porque somos un equipo de recuperación, venimos a rescatarte… Yamamura Rika-san fuimos solicitados por tu padre"

Rika –"¿Por mi padre?

Ban –"Si"

Ginji –" Probablemente estés feliz Rika-san, podrás regresar a casa de tu viejo. Ya no necesitarás escuchar a los Yakuza"

Rika –"En serio"

Ban –"Bueno, tenemos que apresurarnos en volver. No es muy buena idea quedarnos aquí"

Rika –"Espere… Es.. Es imposible huir"

Ban –"¿Por qué? ¿No quieres huir?"

Rika –"Es sólo que… Es una mansión de la mafia ¿verdad?. Hay un montón de trampas y además hay guardias dentro de la mansión."

Ban –"Está bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte y a pesar de todo eso, nosotros estamos aquí… ¿Cómo crees que entramos?"

Ginji –"Vamos, afuera hay un montón de cosas divertidas y también hay cosas sabrosas."

Ban- "Me siento muy nervioso, ese sentimiento de nervios"

Rika –"Por aquí… Por aquí"

Ban –"Espera un momento, ¿a dónde vas? esa es la puerta principal"

Rika –" Por aquí. Conozco los caminos de la mansión así que déja todo en mis manos porque he estado aquí por dos años y si ya está hecho, todo saldrá a la perfección… Aquí es, podemos pasar por esta puerta, es una salida secreta que sólo los miembros de la mafia conocen y no tenemos que preocuparnos por pasar el jardín ya que va directamente a la calle"

Ban –"Eso es bastante cómodo"

Ginji –"Entonces las pequeñas monedas de garatía del viejo eran suficientes… Muy bien, todo lo que falta es ir a casa del viejo"

Ban –"Este mundo corrupto está muy bien… ¿Dónde… Estamos?. No veo la salida"

Ginji –"ouch, ¿Qué haces?... ¿Sabor a metal?... ¿Una pistola?"

Hombre 3 –"¿Qué hacen aquí?

Hombre 4 –"¿Cómo en toda la tierra entraron aquí?

Ban –"Bueno, no sabíamos que estaban en medio de una reunión tan importante"

Ginji –"Disculpen la interrupción"

Hombre 5 –"¿Qué? No nos han contestado idiotas… Escúpanlo"

Ban -"Hey, ¿ellos no se estan rieron de nuestro comentario?

Rika –"En resumen, soy la mujer del hombre mafioso"

Ginji –" ¿La mujer del mafioso? ¿No eras la hija del viejo?

Ban _"Nos engañaste, pequeña…"

Ginji –"Ban- chan"

Hombre 5 –"Deberías mirarnos"

Hombre 3 –"¿Nos escuchan?

Hombre 4 –"Son unas alimañas"

Ban –"Maldición"

Rika –"Lo siento chico"

Ban –" No me vengas a joder con esas pa…"

Hombre 4 –"¿Aún puedes abrir tu boca?, maldita alimaña… En serio tenemos que matarlos ¿verdad? "

Rika –"bueno, eso creo"

Ginji –"Si es cierto, te tengo una última pregunta"

Rika –"¿Qué?

Ginji –"¿Qué le hiciste a la verdadera Yamamura Rika-san?

Rika- "¿La verdadera Rika?... ¿De que hablas idiota?... La genuina Yamamura Rika soy yo… La única hija de esa "basura"

Ginji –"¿Por qué no quieres regresar a a casa?, el viejo está siempre esperándote, siempre siempre esperando. ¿Acaso no está bien verlo una vez más? Eres su hija"

Rika –"¿Aún dices eso? No me hagas reir. No guardo ni un poco de cariño a esa basura. En primer lugar, no podrás imaginar las cosas que he visto gracias a él. Hizo que lo ayudara en la fábrica para poder enviarme a la secundaria. Debido a que mii madre murió temprano, necesité cocinar, lavar la ropa y ayudar a los empleados por mi cuenta, gracias a eso mis manos se arruinaron y comencé a llorar durante el invierno por el dolor en las manos. Y debido a que él se metió en tantos problemas, mi padre comenzó a tener deudas con la corporación y me volví parte de su propiedad como parte de la deuda. Me di cuenta de algunas cosas en mi llegada, toda esa resistencia fue en vano y cosas por el estilo… Mira esto, ¿sabes cuánto vale esta anillo? Si ustedes trabajaran por un año no podrían ni siquiera permitírselo. Tengo un reloj de Bulgaria con diamante y sin fin de accesorios y gracias a las cinco sirvientas mis manos son suaves todo el tiempo. ¿Entienden la diferencia? La diferencia entre yo vestida de ropas podridas y yo vestida de Chanel y cocinas francesas. Sólo tienes que reírte al comparar ésta vida con la que llevaba con esa basura ¿verdad?"

Ginji –" Te equivocas… Siempre has estado equivocada. El viejo sólo quería verte por un rato. Estaba enfermo y se nos presentó arrodillado con esas pequeñas monedas"

Rika- "¿Podrías detenerte? Esa historia apesta a pobreza… La odio"

Ginji _"Rika-san"

Rika –"Pero, eso es cierto. ¿Por qué no vamos y le agradecemos? Ya que mi actual vida es gracias a su deuda con la compañía, con eso, él podrá morir al fin y le mostraré un montón de gratitud"

Ban –"Perra"

Mafioso –"Hey, Rika termina de una vez…"

Rika –"Lo siento, me dejé llevar… ¿qué harán con estos niños?"

Hombre 4- "Bueno, creo que los quemaremos, nos vieron traficar con armas"

Mafioso –"Lo siento por las cosas raras que pasan Chan-san"

Chan –"Está bien, No me importa Jefe de la Mafia… En cambio, no maten a esos dos y dénmelos"

Mafioso –"No me importa, pero, ¿para qué los quiere?"

Chan –"Para sus ojos y sus órganos internos. Si los sacas mientras estan vivos es un buen dinero"

Mafioso –"Ya veo… Hey punks, es cómo él dice. Bueno, si ven al viejo Yamamura en otra vida díganle "Vendiste tu fábrica por un alto precio"

Ban –"Ya terminen esto de una vez chicos… Les enseñaré el infierno"

Mafioso –"¿Qué pasa con los ojos de ese chico, de repente se tornaron malignos…"

Hombre 3 –"Ven aquí ya"

Hombre 5 –"¿Qué con esa alimaña?

Ginji –"Los quemaré, asesinos"

Chan –" Jefe Yakuza, no necesito sus organos internos así que puede matarlos"

Mafioso –"El tiempo de juego con las alimañas ha terminado… Estas ratas están ensuciando el suelo de otra casa… Vamos Rika"

Voz de Ban –"Les mostraré el infierno…"

Mafioso –"¿Qué sucede?"

Voz de Ban –"Les mostraré el infierno…"

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2**

**/0/**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

El resumen dice: "Se llaman a sí mismos los "Get Backers" (Equipo de recuperación) Ban Midou y Ginji Amano. Aceptaron la petición de un indigente, que fue el dueño de una fábrica, para recuperar a su única hija que estaba en la mansión de un jefe Yakuza. Descibrieron que era la amante del jefe Yakuza y luego que ella los traicionara recibieron balazos hasta morir… Justo cuando ellos creían que todo había acabado, los dos, como en un mal sueño, revivieron como zombies"

Mafioso –"Esto es absurdo"

Chan –"Jefe Yakuza ¿Qué ha hecho? es su culpa. Rápido haga algo… Rápido"

Mafioso –"CALLATEEEEEEEE… Ahora cállate Chan, ¿ahora estás bien?... No hay manera que esto esté pasando… Exacto, esto es un sueño… Sólo es un mal sueño"

Zombie Chan –"Es tu culpa"

Mafioso –"¿Chan-san?"

Rika -"¿Qués está pasando?... NOOOOOO… es un sueño, es un sueño ¿verdad?... Si en realidad esto es un sueño, quiero despertar"

Voz Ban –"Te mostraré el infierno"

Rika- "No, salvenme… NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Ban – "Sólo un minuto… ¿Tuviste un sueño placentero?"

Rika -¿Huh?

Ban –"Lo que viste fue una ilusión que mi "Ojo Maligno" te enseñó, es una ilusión de un minuto… ¿Fue divertidad?"

Rika –"No puede ser"

Ginji –"¿No te lo dije? No somos seres humanos normales.

Rika –"Lo de ahorita fue… Sólo una ilusión"

Ginji –"Nosotros no fuimos golpeados por ellos… Antes d eso Ban-chan usó su "Ojo Maligno" contra todos. Pero ellos se han golpeado muy duro entre ellos"

Ban –"Ni siquiera podrías decir que son amigos. Bueno, ya que los aniquilaste a todos, nos has salvado un poco de tiempo"

Hombre 6 –"¿Qué hacen? Hay un montón de ruido"

Hombre 7 –"El sonido viene de la edificio principal"

Ban –"Tenemos que apresurarnos"

Ginji –"Rika-san vuelve con nosotros a casa del viejo. Bueno…"

Ban –"Me voy Ginji… "

**/O/**

Ginji –"Hey Ban-chan… Rika-san creo que estaba feliz, en ese momento. Sobre lo que Rika-san dijo, no creo que en realidad lo sienta así, en ese tiempo… Incluso si Rika-san hubiera venido con nosotros a casa del viejo nocreo que los Yakuza se quedarían quieto y no harían nada sobre eso. Y si piensas en ello, ella no dijo nada, sólo: "no guardo ni un poco de cariño a mi padre""

Ban – "Caes fácilmente por las chicas bonitas… Ella permitió que te golpearan y ¿aún así sientes afecto por ella?"

Ginji –"No es así.. En serio no es así, sólo… Es una verdad pequeña. Mis sentimientos están divididos. Incluso, si dices eso. Eso es lo que quiero creer. Y si no es así, siento pena por el viejo… El viejo estará muy decepcionado cuando escuche que fallamos nuestra recuperación"

Ban –"Idioooooota… No fallamos. Intenta usar tu cabeza por un momento. Debido al alboroto un carro patrulla también llegó, es obvio que los yakuzas acusaran a esa mujer por el sacrificio. Será repentino…"

Ginji –" Ya veo. Si eso sucede, el viejo podrá visitarla como un pariente y si es en una prisión o una penitenciaría los Yakuzas no podrán ponerle las manos encima"

Ban –"Y no creo que esa mujer acepte ver al viejo si la obligamos… Es mejor darle un tiempo para que calme su ira"

Ginji –"Oh eso es grandioso Ban-chan… Pensaste en todo"

Ban –"Obviamente"

Ginji –" De seguro el viejo se alegrará… ¿Qu?… Viejo… Viejo"

Paramédico –"Esto es horrible, no pudimos salvarlo ya que fue un "Cazador de indigentes". Cinco o seis tipos entraron y comenzaron a golpearlo, ha pasado antes en ésta área. Vinieron con la intención de llevarse las pequeñas monedas que tenía el indigente en esa caja… Porque la mitad de esto es "el juego", Los Colegas"

Ban –" Abran paso… ¿Puedes oírme viejo?... Viejo, abre tus ojos"

Rika –"Padre"

Anciano –"Ri… Rika"

Rika –"Padre se fuerte"

Anciano –"Ahora veo… Esos… Dos… El equipo de recuperación… te recuperaron… Quería verte… Que… Ría… Verte… Y… Discul… Parme"

Ban - ¿Tuviste un sueño placentero"

**/o/**

Ginji –"¿Lo usaste?... "El ojo maligno"

Ban – "Parecido… Le di memorias, es lo menos que podía hacer"

Gingi –"Cierto"

Ban –" Viejo, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo… Bueno Ginji, con esto podríamos comprar un jugo"

Ginji -"¿Pero ese jugo no costaba 120 yen?

Heven –"Todo este tiempo me preguntaba dónde estarían esos dos, quien hubiera pensado que se encontraba en un sitio así. Los encontré, Get Backers"

**FINAL CAPÍTULO 3**

**FIN DEL ARC. I**


End file.
